


Komary lubią gorące

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Smut, Summer, Swimming, Top Scorpius Malfoy, beach, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Scorpius ma solidne powody, by nie znosić lata. Ale nawet w najgorszych rzeczach kryją się pozytywy.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Komary lubią gorące

**Author's Note:**

> **Narrator: Albus Potter**

— Merlinie, Scor. — Unoszę na niego brwi, gdy wychodzi z łazienki, świeżo po prysznicu, odziany w powietrze. — Trochę szmatki na tyłku by ci nie zaszkodziło.

— Gdyby nie zaszkodziło, to bym nosił, kocie. Zresztą, nikogo poza nami tu nie ma, a z moim tyłkiem jesteś zaznajomiony lepiej niż z własną rodziną. Więc w czym problem?

Kręcę głową. Skrycie uwielbiam, gdy mówi takie rzeczy z tą swoją nonszalancją. Budzi we mnie agresywną czułość.

— W zasadzie w niczym. Jakoś zawsze zapominam, że latem notorycznie ściągasz z siebie wszelkie ubrania.

— Ale to takie miłe, Al! — Rozkłada ramiona, niczym ptak reklamujący podróże lotnicze. — Jest przewiew, nic się nie dusi, i od razu dużo świeżej się człowiek czuje. Nawet do dyndających nisko kulków można się przyzwyczaić.

— Twoje i tak są dość ciasne.

— Ale w gorącu wiszą wyraźnie niżej i luźniej, widzisz? — Ujmuje swoje jądra w dłoń, opuszczając je po chwili.

Pomyśleć by ktoś mógł, że rozmawiamy o dzisiejszej pogodzie. A i nawet do tego nasz ton nie byłby adekwatny, bo temperatury sięgają w tym momencie słodkich dwudziestu siedmiu stopni w cieniu.

— Nie, wcale nie zdążyłem zauważyć przez lata posiadania własnych i gapienia się na twoje. — Klepię go w ten jego mały, seksowny tyłek. — Szczerze, nie przeszkadza mi że jesteś wrogiem ubrań, ale jest przynajmniej jeden powód dla którego ubrania bardzo doceniam i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie przestanę.

— Jaki?

— Taki, że zasłaniają distrakcję.

Posyła mi chytry uśmieszek. — Merlin jeden wie, że byłbym wpiekłowzięty, gdybyś _ty_ nosił mniej ubrań. To co, pójdę po kąpielówki i idziemy na plażę?

— Ano. Nie zapomnij malinek zakryć. Gepardzie. — Obrzucam spojrzeniem galerię pieczątek moich ust na jego mlecznej skórze.

— Niby czemu miałbym je zasłaniać? To emblematy miłości! Miłości nigdy za wiele na świecie. Więc z dumą je noszę! — Przykłada dłoń do serca.

Wariat.

* * *

— Ale najpierw ochrona przed słońcem — oznajmiam, gdy schodzi na dół, ubrany w krótkie spodenki i luźną koszulę (jedna z jego własnego projektu. Nie powiem że ma wielki talent, ale ma frajdę, i to się liczy). — Bo jeszcze mi się znów za bardzo przysmażysz.

— Ależ jak najbardziej. — Uśmieszek wykwita na jego twarzy. Ściąga ubranie, zostając w swoich kolorowych kąpielówkach a'la lsd. — Albo może... — Zsuwa również kąpielówki. — Nie chcę się zbyt nierówno opalić.

Unoszę brwi. — Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że plaża to publiczne miejsce? I że nie będzie to plaża nudystów?

— Eh, poszedłbym na taką, gdyby były w pobliżu takie z samymi mężczyznami. Nie mam zamiaru przebywać gdzieś, gdzie połowa krajobrazu to roznegliżowane samice. — Przewraca oczami, po czym staje przede mną.

— Mój ty biedny. — Uśmiecham się pod nosem, wyciskując solidną porcję kremu na dłoń.

Scor ewidentnie jest dziś bardzo w nastroju na gorące zabawy, sądząc po jego błogich westchnięciach i lekkich wzdrygnięciach.

— Merlinie, chce mi się — wzdycha, gdy pokrywam warstwą filtra jego uda.

— No co ty? — Zerkam wymownie na jego bezwstydną erekcję.

— Przepraszam.

— Głuptas z ciebie. — Przytulam swoje w większości nagie ciało do jego tyłu, i całuję jego szyję, do której jeszcze w smarowaniu nie dotarłem. — Czy ten piękny wzwód chciałby znaleźć się na chwilę w moim ciasnym tyłku? — Liżę jego ucho, ciesząc swoje oczy zarumiemioną główką jego prącia.

Wzdryga się, zjeżdżając dłonią do swojego członka – który drygnął na moje słowa.

— Mmm, zawsze, kocie — mruczy radośnie, pocierając się leniwie, drugą dłonią masując swoje jądra.

Wkrótce lądujemy na sofie: ja pod nim, on pomiędzy moimi nogami, pokrywający swojego rozochoconego penisa warstwą kremu do opalania.

— Serio? Będę miał tyłek pełen kremu do opalania.

— Mmm, ale jak ładnie będziesz pachniał...

Parskam śmiechem.

— Poważnie. Wylizałbym każdy słodki cal między twoimi pośladkami, gdyby ten krem nie był szkodliwy do spożycia.

— W to nie wątpię. Wiecznie ci mało.

— Ciebie? A jakże by inaczej, kocie? — mruczy mi w ucho jak ten kot, wsuwając pierwsze cale swojej rozgrzanej podnieceniem długości w moją dziurkę.

Bogowie. Kocham gdy tak posapuje, jego ciepły oddech łaskocze moje ucho, moje mięśnie rozciągają się, by go wpuścić, _wessać_ do środka.

Rozłożyć się przed swoją miłością i brać, brać, brać – siódme niebo. Genialny erotyczny haj. Wszystko inne znika. Zostaje tylko on i ja. Nasze ciała złączone w jedno.

Jego pchnięcia, jego twardość kochająca moje śliskie ściany, masująca moją prostatę. Jego jęki, których po prostu nie jest w stanie powstrzymać, zwłaszcza gdy zaciskam wokół niego. Jego oddech potykający się co i moment. Jego dłonie na moich udach, moim brzuchu, mojej klatce piersiowej. Pieszczące moje sutki. Splecione z moimi dłońmi. Pocierające mojego członka, wystarczająco by zatopić w niemal nieznośnej przyjemności, lecz przytrzymać na samym skraju orgazmu: już czuję te iskry, już czuję swój wytrysk, już prawie-- a jednak nie. Jego dłoń odciąga moje jądra, jego penis zmienia kurs, przesuwając się łagodnie wzdłuż mojego kanału, a ja klnę pod nosem, kochając go i nienawidząc jednocześnie.

Ale on wie, co lubię, co moje ciało lubi. Wie, jak mnie najlepiej zadowolić. Jak zmienić mnie w gorący fajerwerek, który w końcu wybucha, rozpryskuje się na miliardy cząsteczek, i nie potrafi się pozbierać przez dobre pół godziny, zgubiony w post-orgazmicznej drżączce.

Jego biodra są cudownie zwinne, fantastycznie płynne, pchając we mnie zmysłowo, zmieniając tempo w oka mgnieniu, dopasowując się do moich reakcji perfekcyjnie.

Lecz wraz z rosnącym tempem i żądzą Scora, uwaga powoli z niego spływa, a jego pchnięcia stają się bardziej nierówne i szarpane.

Uwielbiam go takiego oglądać. Gdy ogarnia go szczyt seksualnego podniecenia i sekundy dzielą go od orgazmu. Tuż zanim dojdzie, poruszając się we mnie, by wytrysnąć głęboko w moim kanale, drżąc w przyjemności.

Dyszę ciężko, bo moja prostata jest znów pod stałym atakiem jego twardego penisa, zalewając mnie szokami iskierek które topią mój mózg.

Pochyla się nade mną, sapiąc, i do reszty tracę kontakt z realem, gubiąc się w jego oczach. To zupełnie tak jakbyśmy robili miłość na każdym możliwym poziomie, zaczynając w ciele a kończąc na tym czymś głębokim i przejmującym jak szlag.

Nurkuje we mnie, w moje usta. Jedną dłoń zanurza w moich wiecznie nieogarniętych włosach, drugą pieści mojego nabrzmiałego penisa, który zostawił obfitą kałużę preejakulatu na moim brzuchu, bezsilny wobec Scora masującego moją prostatę tak zajebiście sprawnie, cholera. Tu się nie da nie przeklinać. Mózg nie ma sił na ładne słowa. Nie gdy jest kochany tak namiętnie, zalewany orgazmiczną chemią, pełen emocji i gorąca.

Scorpius przylega do mnie, tak jak zawsze robi gdy jest we mnie, jakby chciał otulić mnie całym sobą i rąk mu za mało. Mój członek wydaje ostatnie krople nasienia na świat, ściśnięty pod ciężarem Scora; to słodki ciężar. Najsłodszy.

I wtedy z jego ust wyrywa się najpiękniejszy dźwięk, mruczenie prosto z jego najgłębszych głębi, gdy wytryskuje w moim kanale, popychając biodrami w czystym instynkcie, niekontrolowanie, a moje całe skupienie centruje się na uczuciu jego spazmującego prącia w całości wepchniętego w moją dziurkę.

Jest taki gorący...

Masuję jego tyłek, spocony po wysiłku i gorącej żądzy, mrucząc leniwie, muskając policzek o jego nos, bo leży z głową na moim ramieniu.

— Myślisz, że moglibyśmy poseksować na plaży? — Jego głos jest taki rozanielony że aż miło.

Parskam śmiechem. — Co najwyżej w nocy.

* * *

— Co ty się tam ciągle macasz? — Obrzucam wzrokiem jego dłoń, znów pocierającą jego okryte barwnymi kąpielówkami genitalia. — Przecież z pół godziny temu byłeś wyżyty.

— Mnnnhhh. Po pierwsze, nie wierzę że mówisz coś takiego. Ale rozumiem, każdy ma inne poziomy libido. Po drugie, komar mnie dziabnął.

Parskam śmiechem. A potem dostaję winogronkiem w policzek.

— Słodko. — Wrzucam je do buzi. — Wiesz, gdybyś mnie posłuchał i nosił bieliznę–

— Tu jest _istne piekło_ , Al, nie mam zamiaru cały dzień dusić swoich klejnotów. Zresztą, potem robią mi się otarcia...

Wzruszam ramionami, kwitując — Nosisz za ciasną bieliznę — jakby to był najjaśniejszejszy fakt pod słońcem (bo jest).

Wzdycha. — Mam dość. Dziś wieczorem siadam i ćwiczę zaklęcia mrożące na mastera. Najwyższy czas by położyć temu kres już minął, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

— Słusznie. Kupimy potem jakiś żel, a do tego czasu możesz smarnąć się tam śliną.

— Śliną?

— Mhm. — Obserwuję jak winogronko, którym się bawił, spada w piasek. — Tata zawsze nam mówił: po komarze maźnij śliną, swędzące udręki zginą.

Mówił również, żeby nie bawić się jedzeniem, ale Scorpius jest w tym zakresie trudnym uczniem.

— Cóż za poezja. I dlaczego nie wiedziałem tego wcześniej? — wzdycha.

Ponownie wzruszam ramionami. — Nikt nie wie wszystkiego.

Być może ja do tej pory nie wiedziałem między innymi, że mój chłopak jest ekshibicjonistą, bo oto pokrywa opuszek palca śliną, po czym odciąga swoje psychodeliczne kąpielówki i bezceremonialnie wsadza w nie rękę, najwyraźniej niespeszony faktem, że wokół nas smaży się _całkiem sporo_ ludzi. Tymczasem ja siorbię swój koktajl z lodem przez słomkę (zaraziłem się wypasem od Scora już dawmo temu, to nieuleczalne), po raz kolejny dumając nad tym, jak mocno skwar zmienia największe źródło cukru w moim życiu w jękliwego ponuraka.

Aż mam ochotę pogrzebać go w tym piasku. _Czysto dla zabawy_ , ma się rozumieć.

Wygląda na to, że jedyna rzecz, którą lato jako tako rekompensuje mu straty, jest fakt, że upał to znakomita okazja na seks z lodami. Uff, gorąco mi się robi na wspomnienie lodowego striptizu, jaki mi dał kilka dni temu. Chyba już nigdy nie spojrzę na lody bez dostania problematycznego wzwodu.

— Co robisz? — pytam, chwytając kątem oka, jak zsuwa się powoli z leżaka.

— Zsuwam się powoli z leżaka — odpowiada rzeczowo.

Unoszę na niego brwi, mimo że nie może tego zobaczyć, bo zamknął oczy. — Poważnie? W życiu bym się nie domyślił.

— No bo trawa jest ciutkę chłodniejsza. Merlinie, gdyby to nie było publiczne miejsce, nawet przez sekundę nie zawracałbym sobie głowy durnymi kąpielówkami. _Czemu my w ogóle nosimy ubrania, Al?_

Przewracam oczami. Należy to do gestów, które rezerwuję na wyjątkowe okazje, naprawdę. — Nie przesadzasz ty czasem? — Mieszam słomką w swoim koktajlu, błogosławiąc zaklęcia temperaturowe: kruszenie lodu we własnym piciu to jedno z moich hobby w takich momentach.

— Czasem może i tak, ale nie tym razem. Idę popływać — oznajmia ze wznowionym wigorem, podnosząc się zwinnie. — Idziesz ze mną?

Posyłam mu figlarny uśmieszek, odstawiając prawie pusty kubek.

— Kto pierwszy! — Rzucam się w bieg i parę sekund później brodzę w coraz głębszej oceanicznej wodzie. — Uhhh, szit, ale zimno — wydyszam.

— Ooo-hoh-oh, aaale zimno... — wzdycha radośnie, katapultując się wtem głową naprzód w niewielką falę.

Podczas gdy ja stopniowo oswajam się z lodowatością, Scor robi kółka wokół mnie, pryskając na mnie bezlitośnie.

Kochany.

— Szkoda, że nie urodziłem się trytonem — wzdycha, kładąc się w końcu spokojnie na plecach, dryfując na łagodnych falach jak kłoda. — Wtedy piekielne komary mogłyby sobie co najwyżej pomarzyć o mojej krwi. — Pociera swoje krocze.

— Wciąż swędzi? — Odplątuję uporczywego wodorosta ze swojej kostki.

— Nieee, tak tylko się macam. W wodzie to przyjemniejsze, wiesz?

Pstrykam na niego mokrym zimnem.

— Nawet gdybyś był trytonem, pewno jakieś inne podobne zwierzęta mogłyby cię dopaść.

— Być może... — Zamyka oczy. — Ale i tak _ty_ jesteś jedynym, który ma prawo mnie gdziekolwiek gryźć.

Aw, to musi być najsłodsza deklaracja jaką od niego usłyszałem w tym tygodniu.

Zanurzam się i podpływam pod niego, by objąć go ramionami i figlarnie przygryźć jego szyję.

— Al, mieliśmy pływać — mruczy jękliwie. To _dobry_ dźwięk. _Obiecujący_ dźwięk.

— No to pływaj — wyzywam go, gryząc ścieżkę do jego ucha.

— Ale nie mogę, gdy mi tak robisz... Merlinie. — Wyrywa mi się (tylko dlatego, że mu pozwalam), chowając się pod wodę. A potem wynurza się parę stóp ode mnie, ocierając powieki.

— Zresztą, nie było powiedziane, że mamy _tylko_ pływać.

Przewraca oczami, chlapiąc na mnie, a ja zamiast zanurkować, automatycznie się obracam.

— Patrz, łap!

— Co–?

_pac_

— Co to– Skąd żeś to wytrzasnął? — Zdejmuję długi wodorost z głowy.

— Pływało sobie tuż obok. — Czy to ten sam, od którego się przed momentem uwolniłem? — Rzuć do mnie.

— Nie mogłeś po prostu wziąć piłki? — Zwijam wodorost w kulkę i odrzucam do niego.

— Oj tam, nie przyszło mi to do głowy. A to prawie to samo, co nie?

I tak spędziliśmy kolejne ileś czasu rzucając do siebie – i w siebie – kłębkiem wodorostów. Do momentu gdy walnęła mnie w ramię dmuchana piłka (zaczynam mieć tego dość) i grupka mugoli zaprosiła nas do wspólnej gry.

Normalnie luksus, po tych wodorostach.

Zaś Scor, po początkowym zesztywnieniu w obliczu sytuacji towarzyskiej, prędko znów poczuł się jak ryba w wodzie i aż serce rosło na widok jego dziecięcego entuzjazmu.

— Lato może sobie mieć dobre strony, ale i tak przeklinam tę porę roku — oznajmia, gdy kilka godzin później wracamy do naszego domku letniskowego.

Krecę głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Zajdziemy po drodze po lody?

— Przecież zostały jeszcze dwa pełne pudełka.

Wzrusza ramionami. — Szybko wyjdą.

— Nigdy się nie znudzi, co? — Uśmieszek zdobi mój głos.

— Lody i seks? No co ty.

Parskam pod nosem. — I ten żel na ukąszenia koniecznie by się przydał, bo się jeszcze zadrapiesz do rany.

— Albo oszaleję, próbując się powstrzymać. — Poprawia spodnie. — Wciąż swędzi jak licho.

— Hmm, wiesz, komarom tym trudniej się oprzeć, im goręcej... — Puszczam mu oczko.

— Haha, co za zaszczyt. Niech sobie gnidy na Słońce polecą.

— Czasem nawet wodospad endorfin jest za słaby, co? — Cmokam go w policzek.

— Mmm, pocieszysz mnie ładnie, prawda, kocie?

— Nie mógłbyś oczekiwać z mojej strony niczego mniej, huh? — Pocieram jego bok, objąwszy go ramieniem.

— A jakże. W końcu tata miał rację. Z ciebie to definitywnie wysokiej jakości materiał na życiowego partnera.

— Prawdziwy Malfoy nie zadowoliłby się niczym gorszym, eh?

— Najpewniej. Ale co ważniejsze, prawdziwy Scorpius nie zadowoliłby się niczym innym jak Albus Severus Potter. — To słodkie zdanie wieńczy słodki buziak złożony na moim policzku.

Do domu wróciliśmy z kilkoma pudełkami sorbetu malinowego.

...I wodorostem w torbie plażowej. _Jak?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Odkopałem dziś ten prawie półtoraroczny słodycz. Nie zliczę, ile niedokończonych Scorbusów mam w dokumentach...


End file.
